From Pain to Blood, a tragic story
by Carol1
Summary: **NEW CHAPTER UP**A she-human is devoted to suffer her entire life. Legolas mysteriously percibes her soul and will try to help her...r/r.
1. Default Chapter

Battle. Blood. Fury. Cries. Electric storm.  
  
There were too many evil creatures. I sense our hopes dying. Their victory is near. Suddenly some unexpected event happens. A painful feeling on my arm distracts my attention. When I look at it, I see blood. My red fluids jumping furiously from the recent wound. I can only scream. The pain is too strong to bear. Waves of despair reach my brain and knock my waking life down.  
  
A stinky smell wakes me up. The minute I open my eyes I realize I'm deadly wounded and that the wound in my arm was the first of endless ones that covered all over my body. I can feel Death smirking right at me. I always thought that when my life came to an end, I was going to react as every warrior reacts, facing his death with honor and bravery. However, I could not felt more afraid of the events to come, if in fact I was going to live a few more seconds.  
  
The stormy weather was still in progress, achieving its main goal: to drown the meadows, weakening creatures ' hearts in a certain manner which almost led them to their tombs.  
  
Again, my attention is diverted. I see countless numbers of warriors scattered in the field; some are still alive, some are in an agonizing condition, most of them having been slain in battle.  
  
One of the evil creatures remained in the field to enjoy the sight. Darkness had triumphed over the light. Evil was victorious above good. He smirked at the corpuses and spit on a few near him. In that instant, he realized that there was one still alive in spite of the infinite deadly wounds it possessed.  
  
-This one will be my last one. - said between growls and awfully loud noises.  
  
The creature approach the still-alive warrior. Once it was within his sight range, he realized that the dangerously wounded one was a human. But not any kind of human. It was a female human at the bridge of her death.  
  
-If you hold some religious belief as all humans do, say your prayers for I might kill you- spitted the evil foe figure.  
  
-Do kill me, damned one. I care about nothing anymore. -  
  
- Do not tell me what to do, miserable mortal - said the creature kicking the female human in the stomach. This cause her to throw up more of her precious blood. - I think that I shall amused myself before I finished with your pathetic existence. Ay, I shall do that- uttered the creature while he lifted the woman up, placing her on his shoulders and taking her as his slave.  
  
Will my misery never end?. Could not be possible to die before this foe places a finger on me?. Damned !!!!  
  
Abruptly, Legolas's Fea returns from his mystical journey to the waking life, all covered in sweat and with his blue-hazel eyes wide opened.  
  
- Someone is in danger- said the elf looking concerned. However, the mighty lord of sleep enchanted his Fea one more time.  
  
In spite of the fact that it was dawn, the sky remained dark. It seemed as if some evil dragon had eaten the Sun, stealing that precious light.  
  
The morning was not announcing a good day for all the inhabitants of Middle- earth. The perfect premonition is always made by the weather.  
  
- Remember that Nature is wise, extremely wise- Thrandruil has said to me once when i was 200 years old, just a toddler.  
  
As an elfling, he was taught that nightmares and thunderstorms were a bad sign in any elf life span, whether they themselves were involved in the said nightmare or some loved one.  
  
Dark clouds filled up the sky, providing sadness and gloomy feelings to those who stare at it. Legolas himself could not escape this truth. Grey days always made him sad.  
  
"Nothing good could come from this day. I fear for what may happen", he said to himself.  
  
He could not be more assertive in his thoughts. A strange breeze fell his bedroom. Suddenly he felt that he could not breathe, fear came all over his body and darken his soul. Legolas was helpless...for the first time in his old elvish years did he feel fear in such a powerful way. Other feelings that overwhelmed his soul were despair, anxiety and anger.  
  
He felt the pain that being was feeling. He tried with all of his strength to approach were the silhouette was lying.  
  
Once his mind brought him back to reality, he realized that his heart was beating furiously against his chest and that his pulse was out of control. He was almost getting/ reaching to the brink of his own destruction when suddenly he was arouse by a thunder.  
  
-It was a nightmare- he said to himself, quite amazed - Something evil is happening not far away from here, but why has it come to warn me? I am neither a wizard, not a fortune-teller-  
  
He decided that he should comment this to his father so as not to make wrong assumptions. He left from his chambers and went down the stairs. As he passed by, many guards greeted him kindly, but eventually changed his facial expressions when they looked at the concerned glance of the prince.  
  
After reaching the foot of the stairs, Legolas aimed at his father's chambers. He was not there. The prince knew two other places where his father might be, so he went to nearest one. The great fountain in the central garden was the favorite spot of Thranduil due to the quietness surrounding the area. The fountain brought him peace to his hasten thoughts and was the area where he regained saneness.  
  
- What seems to be troubling your mind, my son?- said Thranduil the minute he percibed the presence of his only son, the prince Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
Legolas depicted his Fea's oneiric quest while it departed from his Hroa to his father, the King Thranduil of Mirkwood, whose concerned increased severely at the last part of his son's narration.  
  
- It is not a good sign that a storm is about to break. Remember what I used to tell you about the....  
  
- ...the weather, yes. I remember.-  
  
  
  
  
  
Blood all over her face, blood all over her body, blood all over her; stinky dry blood stuck in every inch of her skin. Awfully traumatic nightmares woke her up. At first, it was difficult for her to stabilize/ focus her sight. Everything was beyond blurry. However, after a few minutes her surroundings started to have a clear and particular shape. But there was something that confused her. She saw a huge dark hand approaching her face.  
  
-A slap in the face, that's what she needs- said the dark elves, laughing at the burst of frightful tears that came from the slap and from her reddish eyes.  
  
-I think that she needs more than that. She requires extreme discipline at the edge of a whip- said the one that seem of a superior rank.  
  
-or knife- said another one who was not that far away from the conversation.  
  
Maniacal laughter brought her to the conscious level again. She realized that she was been held hostage by a bunch of.elves?. That couldn't be right. Elves are pacific people that only attack others when they think their lives are at risk or when war approaches them unexpectedly. However, they were pretty similar to the elves, with slight differences though.  
  
They appearance was totally different. They seemed like evil creatures that had a semblance to those pacific, heavenly creatures.  
  
[Wounds, deep cuts, more blood, pain.always pain]  
  
Why her? What have she done to deserve such pains? Why did she have to go through/ live such painful situations? Pain, more pain, that awful feeling of pain was ever increasing, completely devastating her strength and her will to continue living. The stinky smell of red blood coming from her wounds rise up to her nose one more time, making her sick.  
  
How shall I ever returned to where I belong to heal my body or to have an honorable death? And who are these beings? Better, what are they?  
  
One of the creatures looks at her realizing that she was conscious.  
  
-Well, well, well. Finally the mortal female decides to join our little gathering. Shall we start, my lord?- said the one in the lower rank.  
  
-Let the games begin!!!! Bring the female closer to the center, Rhakj- said the creature they called burz-guul burzum durub(ruler of darkness)(*1)see  
  
She felt how rudely these creatures brought her to the mid-point of what seemed a sort of arena.  
  
Oh, no! For the flames of Angband, what evil proceedings will they perform on me?-she thought as she felt the dry dust burning and itching in her wounded mouth, for she was being drag down to a certain spot in the enormous ancient fighting circle/scenario.  
  
-Let us see what she is capable of- grunted Gurth-dûr with a devilish smile on his ugly face. He intended to experiment with the female human as regards human resistance and attitudes towards death, pain, etc. His main purpose was to study humans closer to facilitate future encounters or battles. He was trying to get a dishonest and hideous advantage.  
  
Three creatures approached her stiff and bruise body ,and looked deeply in her eyes. The quick glance she gave at those piercing holes was enough to let her know that their intentions towards her were not good ones. At that precise moment, the physical punishment started.  
  
More pain. When will it stop/ ceased? - she thought as the animal's foot struck her right cheek making her suffered a senseless/silence feeling.  
  
After receiving a handful of punches and kicks in different parts of her already-in-pain body, her limbs started to become numb.  
  
Once Gurth-dûr saw blood coming out of her eyes, he ordered his soldiers to stop the punishment.  
  
-She is blind now. The next sunset she will lose another important part of this stupid race. They are extremely vulnerable beings. They will not be useful as slaves. They have weak bodies. Take her back to her cell! - yelled Gurth-dûr.  
  
Darkness overcame her quickly. Even her soul was frightened from the tormented suffering she had gone through. The woman thought that this was the end...  
  
  
  
  
  
(*1)VER Gurth-dûr -dark death 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As you must probably know, Tolkien owns everything related to Middle Earth, Legolas and Thranduil as well. I own Gwirith, Rhakj, Gurth- dûr, Argaraf, Ninque, Ithreth and the battle of the dolphins.etc, etc.  
  
Author's note: it seems that no single person is interested in my fic so if I don't get at least one more review I will leave this story here.so please you guys, read and review, review!!!!!. Any ideas or some of the sort are welcome.A huge thanks to my dear dark mellon Marija, THANKS FOR INSPIRING ME!!!! And to the rest of the people who believed in me.(  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Gwirith had suffered all her life span. She was a human whose fate was being in front of an army and fighting side by side with her people. However, her past was even blurred/a mystery to herself. She have not the ability to recall every action she had made or every event she was involved in. Will she ever be able to unravel her days of yore? Will she ever remember her family, if she ever had possessed one?.  
  
Questions, too many questions smiting harshly in her mind.  
  
'Twas not helping to ease the pain. She felt weak, for she had lost enormous quantities of her precious blood. A strong smell came up to her, offending her nostrils. The feeling of sickness was once again disturbing her thoughts and beating her stomach. She could not help it anymore.  
  
The next sunrise seemed to forecast a better day for Gwirith.  
  
-Bring her again. I shall finish her off before she could ask for help.- he screamed to the guards- I want not to deal with humans now, for I am preparing myself for my own attack to them. They have no strength to withstand my thrust. I shall strike hard, specially where it will hurt them the most. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
--flashback-- Thunders. Raylights all over again.  
  
The pain is too strong to bear. Waves of despair reach my brain and knock my waking life down.  
  
--history-  
  
I mahtale pittuinin, The Battle for the dolphins it was called, for an onslaught of these poor innocent mammals was the creation in the hands of a Foe darker than had been Sauron a long time ago. The sadness it provoke on every inhabitant of a very small island was unbearable. The bloodbath shed was heart-breaking. It was impossible to consider the mere thought of it. How could somebody be so evil in his spirit to turn the back on Nature and create such a havoc and mayhem.Only beasts without remorse could have possible achieve such disgrace.  
  
An army was gathered to resist the evil powers of darkness and so the dolphins could be defended from an unseen danger but felt for such a long time. It disturbed the thoughts of many, send shivers to the back of few and set a shadow in the souls of others.  
  
The leader of the army was a simple farmer. However, it stop him not from wanting to take some course of action to end the threat placed into his family and the entire quiet village. These people wandered why they were target of such wrath. They were peasants living in the borders of Middle Earth, in a far off island. A group of men had fleeted from the dark foes and established themselves in that wild land. Although they were descendants of the mortal man, both the names and admiration of this race were towards the divine race of the elves.  
  
Argaraf was the name of the farmer. His wife, Ninque, was bewitched by some evil forces when she got pregnant for the first time. Hence, she was not able to deliver any baby to this world. Worried by his wife's condition, Argaraf prayed to the Valar every single night.  
  
--Make her stronger in her spirit's lights so desperation obliged her not to fall into sadness make her fertile in her warm inside so a child we can bring to this world of darkness--  
  
Every time the moon show her face, Argaraf raised his eyes to where the Valar stand and prayed for a child. No sooner had he started to believe that the Valar may not intervene in his request, a marvelous news he received.  
  
-Your wife is miraculously expecting a child. Grace to the Valar!- proclaimed Ithreth, his mother-in-law, a wise sorcerer already enjoying the last years of her lineage.  
  
-The Valar are indeed greater than all evil strength.-  
  
-Of course, never doubt about that, my son- said lovingly the old woman  
  
-I shall see my wife now. This indeed is overwhelming news- said Argaraf and rush off to find his wife.  
  
--f-  
  
She woke to find herself again in the arena. However, she noticed something odd in her surroundings.The sand was dark underneath her body and the air was so closed in there.  
  
-I must be somewhere underground- she thought. When she intended to continue her research of the place, a dark, strong and hairy hand stroke her face.  
  
-Enough for now, Rhakj-said a dark elf. -She must not be so spoiled, for she will be sold when the moon sets herself again in the sky.  
  
Rhakj grunted and yelled in anger.  
  
-Do as I say or you shall not see the dark light again-menaced Gurth-dûr placing a dagger in the stomach of the soldier. -Now, prepare her for her parting.-he said pushing the soldier to the ground. Rhakj cursed in almost a whisper and took hold of Gwirith's bloody wrists to take her to clean her up.  
  
-Parting, that sound much better than sold. Anyhow, I shall be released from these foul creatures. I shall survive, a few more days at least.- she thought to herself.  
  
She was taken inside the building but instead of going down to the dungeons, she was taken deep inside. First, they walked up the stairs for a while. Then, the dark elf made her turn right where several dorms were arranged in the most oddly and disturbing way. Gwirith was pushed inside to one of the first doors to the left and the door was closed behind her.  
  
She was glad to realize that she was on her own. She deeply breathed several times so as to recover some of her strength left despite the many injuries. She intently looked around her and she was partly amazed and partly scared. The carving on all the furniture where creatures in an agonizing pain for their mouth were wide open and their facial expressions were of those that are being tortured. The wood was dark as the black sky on a stormy day but it shone as dark marble.  
  
She continued to take it all in and she was shock when she was before a large mirror. What shock her the most was her own reflection. A golden armour she once wore. Beautiful as the sunlight and golden as the shining dwarf lord's treasure .. Now it was all rotten and torn apart. Her hair once was of a light brown color as that of eagle feathers flopping in the wind.now mud, blood and dirt covered it all. Slender and delicate was once her body as that of a princess.now full of scars, little cuts and dry blood it was, reflecting the pain she had to bear these past sun and moon circles.  
  
-What will fate bring before me from this moment forth? What ill foe will I have to bear this time?- she said aloud not being able to phantom that there was another presence in the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As you must probably know, Tolkien owns everything related to Middle Earth, etc., etc., etc., etc. I own Gwirith, etc, etc. You know how this works, don't you? :p  
  
Author's notes: 1)Again, huge THANKS to my dear dark MELLON Marija, THANKS FOR HELPING ME, AND FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!! And to the rest of the people who is reading but not reviewing,..please, read and review, review, review, review !!!!!. Any ideas or some of the sort are welcome. Constructive criticism is welcome. 2)The chapter that will justify the R-rating will come soon.he he he.*evil grins* *dirty thoughts* .enjoy and comment!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The wind blew with all its strength upon his fair face. Chills danced slowly through his spine, shaking every single inch of his fairly white elven skin.  
  
-Where should I start my search?. And what will I encounter?. This mystery will remain unsolved until I meet the challenge placed upon my shoulders.- said Legolas aloud, unable to fully comprehend his task in this quest.  
  
The blonde elf approached his horse in the stables, caressed the mane of the animal and whispered a few words in Sindarin tongue . Afterwards, he mounted Roch Eressëa, also known as The Lonely horse, and galloped as fast as the beast allowed him to. He turned to contemplate the kingdom of his father, his future bequest, once Mirkwood was left behind a few leagues afield (*3). Sorrow had set in his eyes, for he did not want to leave his father alone to deal with the royal business. However, his father was the one insisting his heir to follow his Fea, for it was trying to reveal an unexpected event that might be closely related to his near future. Uncertain and deceiving seemed the clues, but he hesitated not a minute longer. He had to aid this individual in any way he could.  
  
After almost half day without a breather, Legolas finally decided to take a break so he and his horse regained strength to continue their journey. He spotted a group of trees a few steps further producing a tempting shade.  
  
He dismounted Roch Eressëa and settled the beast close to a tree. Collecting a few fall branches, Legolas prepared a fire, since the stars were eager to present themselves to the world to bring a cheer to those who needed it.  
  
Once it was settled, Legolas started to lay (*4) a poem of yore that spoke of his kindred in the old days while bits of the remaining branches were cast by the blonde elf onto the on-going fire.  
  
Earenna  
  
Earenna, Earenna! Fáni maiwi yaitar, súre ráva, ar ninque winga hlápua. Andúnenna, Andúnenna, Anar rinda lanta. Sinda cirya, sinda cirya, hláralye te cána: ómar nórenyo i oantier yanna lelyuvan? Autuvan, autuvan taurellor nostienyo; an auremmar tyellar, ar yénimmar fifíruar. Termistuvan i palla néni, erya círala. Ande nar i.falmar métima hrestasse taltala, linde nar i.ómar Tol Vanwo cánala, Eresseo, Eldamardo Fírimain útúvima, yasse nár lassi alalantala: nóre nórenyo tenn'oio!  
  
[To the Sea!] ['To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are wailing, the wind is roaring, and the white foam is flying. Westward, westward the sun's round is falling. Grey ship, grey ship, hearst-thou them calling: the voices of my people who have gone whither I am going? I will depart, I will depart from the forests of my birth; for our days are ending, and our years are fading away. I will fare across the wide waters, lonely sailing. Long are the waves falling on the Last Shore, sweet are the voices calling from the Lost Isle, from Eressea, from Elvenhome for mortals unfindable, where be leaves unfalling: land of my people for ever!' ](2*)  
  
4/2 The Sea. The mighty element of Nature which meant for the elves to sail to the Undying Lands, their heaven to spend the rest of their immortal days. There was something sweet and beautiful in the calling he heard from deep within his memory, within his elven spirit. At the same time, though, it was a sad, almost desperate longing to reach to the beach, and in the beach he found himself. Quietness surrounded him, creating a smoothing effect in his mind.  
  
Unexpectedly, the peace that a few moments ago overwhelmed his spirit left a confusing emptiness as if life had abandoned his body.  
  
When he turned his gaze to see what was causing him so much distress, he could not believe his eyes. Blood. A cruel vision. Death. A female. Beauty. More abstract thought flooded his mind.  
  
Legolas strayed into an elf's dream and returned quickly and startled to the waking world. The humming must have lead Legolas to rest his Fea, as elves do not sleep, they have waking dreams. Hence, he must have dreamed those confusing and obscure images.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in darker, afar lands.  
  
Some young male servants, Dariel and Seldszar, came to where Gwirith was taken and prepare a hot bath for her. She should be clean at least if she was to be sold. Although, before the transaction, Gwirith had to comply before her keeper.  
  
Shyly the young males entered the room and point Gwirith in direction to the bathroom, a few steps away from her. She saw no menace in the servants' s eyes and she relaxed her brow. A smile was draw in her face.  
  
-Will you both assist me or can I do it myself?  
  
-I apologized but we have orders from her highness to do it ourselves.- answered Darin shyly rather than the typical ironic response a slave could receive.  
  
-Do as you have to, then. I will not jeopardize your lives for a matter of decorousness- stated Gwirith no having further choice. The servants lead her to the bathroom and looked at her out of the corner of their eyes, doubtful about her origin and the reason for her imprisonment. She looked not a threat to them, contrary to what was said among them.  
  
Male dark elves could do nothing. They acted against their will since every move was ordered by the matrons, the female elves. However, they have no other choice but death.  
  
Once she before the tub, she stopped her walk and looked blushed at the servants. They were so kind that they turned their glance around to allow her undressed privately. She later sunk in the bottom of the tub and waited for the servants to look again.  
  
-We shall turn now- said Seldszar aloud so as to confirm that her privacy was kept. A peaceful feeling produced by the careful caresses of the servants while bathing her overwhelmed her soul, sleep calling her name.  
  
***  
  
-Bring the slave before me!- yelled Elvanshalee, the matron, cracking her whip on her male servants.  
  
-Yes, milady- said Nalfein, one of her servants, and rush off for the room where Gwirith was held hostage.  
  
A guard received the instructions given by Elvanshalee, and dashed up the stairs to the corridors leading to gloomy dorms. A door was abruptly opened and Gwirith was obliged to be alert. She was already dressed up in an old cloak made of a rare fabric unknown to Gwirith. When she met the guard's look, she could see the anger that burst deep inside the eyeballs of the guard. She was nothing more than trouble to him. And he was getting anxious and furious for he was not able to do as he pleased with Gwirith.  
  
-Rise and come with me, useless mortal- said the guard raising his long knife in one hand and grabbing Gwirith by the wrists in the most brutal manner with the other. The servants were not allow to respond for her, not even to aid her in any way. They could only look away.  
  
-Let go of me, mischievous creature.  
  
-Hold back your words or I will cut your throat- said Belgos, the guard. Seeing he attempted to rest his knife to her throat, she struggled no more and let herself been carried away before her highness Elvanshalee. She could not figure out how many moons was she unconscious before she was brought to where she dwelled at present. The corridors became wider ad wider but colder became the temperature as they reached a certain passage, awkwardly decorated. There could be make out battles, dragons, fire and destruction. Even the architecture of the building resemblance the old tower of Orthanc.  
  
Once they reached what seemed the main room of some sort of old palace, the guard kicked the doors open and pushed Gwirith inside. Two other guards that were within the main room took good hold of her so as to prevent her from escaping. Roughly she was brought before a black throne. She managed to crouch and intended to look upon the silhouette sitting on the throne. A harsh punch on her face forced her aching body to collapse.  
  
-You cannot look upon the matron. It is forbidden and the penalty is death.- replied angrily Belgos.  
  
She uttered no word. She just tried to sit in the floor and wiped out the blood flowing from her mouth and nose. Even though she was not looking, she sensed a presence approaching near her. Too near to feel calm. Oddly, she felt another presence whispering in the ear of the first one.  
  
-Is this her?- questioned Elvanshalee to the guard.  
  
-Yes- was the only audible thing Gwirith was able to understand.  
  
-Very well then- and the matron intended to return to her throne but she hesitated and turned to meet the guards glance . -A warning: if this is a farce, you shall pay it with your pitiless lives, do you all understand me?- and angrily cracking the whip.  
  
-Yes, milady.- answered the frightened guards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
References: (2*)Translated by Erestor / Fredrik Ström. It is a Quenya prose translation of Legolas' song 'To the Sea!' (LR Book VI, ch. 4), taken from the Mellonath Daeron - The Language Guild of the Forodrim webpage.- (*3) away, especially from home.- (*4) is meant to be sung.- 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Im so sorry. Its taking me a while to post the new chapters but I'm in between finals so I'll try to post them as soon as I can. Thanks so much to all of those that reviewed my story. Love ---Niniel---- 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns everything related to Middle Earth, etc., etc., etc., etc. I own Gwirith, etc, etc. The same story over and over again. You know, so don't sue me and if you want to use the names or something ask me.  
  
Author's notes: 1)Well, My Dark mellon, you know who you are, thanks for your friendship and your insistence in me finishing this story. You are the one that inspires me to go on. And to the rest of the people who have still not reviewed it,..please, read and review, review, Review, REVIEW!!!!!. Any ideas or some of the sort are welcome. Constructive criticism is welcome. 2) the R-rating chapter is almost ready, soon, my friends. Soon.he he he.*evil grins* *dirty thoughts* .enjoy and comment!!!!  
Chapter 4  
  
After the inspection that the matron performed on her, Gwirith was brought back to the dungeons, to her moistly and dark cell. The mere smell of it made her sick, reminding her of all the suffering she went through these past moon circles. Brutally she was pushed back inside the cell. Her strength were leaving her. She had not eaten a single bite for days, for that was what her stomach murmured to her between incoherent noises.  
  
-I shall die, I shall die soon. Hope was needlessly placed in my heart.- she uttered, desperation reaching her brain.  
  
She intended to reveal the true intentions of the Elvanshalee. First, it seemed as if she was going to be bargained as merchandise. However, she was again brought back to her unpleasant cell.  
  
-I do not comprehend. Why am I brought back here and not to the chambers?. Confusion and disorientation governed my thoughts, dark memories invaded my mind. A warrior I was once, now I am naught more than a desperate prey waiting for her predator to come and finish her off. Where are thou, oh sweet Death, dark prince of the underground.-she cried falling to her knees unable to control her tears and sadness.  
  
Two more moon cycles passed and still Gwirith was in her cell. She attempted several times to escape, to find a way out of that creepy place, though with unsuccessful results. When she was brought a dirty pot full of fresh water, Gwirith realized that the guard was not alone this time. A strange creature that seemed like a man, or at least it might have been a man once, looked at her intently. The glance was like a piercing piece of metal pointing at her mind, body and soul. Then, a flash passed through the eyes of this man and anger fill his breath and body.  
  
-I recommended that she should not be spoil in any way. This female was not provided a meal for a long time. I cursed you all, stupid dark elves.- said the man.  
  
The wrath of the guard was so that she step a few steps backwards.  
  
-Listen, merchant. Do not risk your luck. We shall give you the female alive and that is too much to say.- said the guard and threw away the precious water. The guard was about to unleash his long knife.  
  
-Indeed. Shall you accept my apologizes, guard.- answered the merchant trembling like a leaf after being parted from its tree by a strong, cold winter breeze.- However, I was assured that the female would remain in a more pleasant chamber. Is there any possibility to.?  
  
-I shall asked the matron. She is the only one capable of reaching a decision on this matter.- said the guard and left them.  
  
-In the end, I shall succeed. Master will be so thrill with my purchase. SHE is finally within his grasp. Hahahahaha- thought the merchant.  
  
***  
  
A few moments ago.  
-Elinat persalye, mellon?(*6) - asked Legolas for the beast seemed trouble as it bobbed its head. - Man persa sérëlya? (*7)  
  
Silence. Death Silence.  
  
-This is not a good sign.- thought Legolas and cracking noises surrounded both master and horse.- Orcs- said in his mind, reading two arrows in his beautiful bow. Being an elf, he knew exactly how much force would be required for an arrow to cover the distance. Therefore, he had to adjust his release and be prepared for a fight. The noises increased, for the earth, specially the leaves that had fallen after a brutally windy autumn, could not restrain their suffering. Those immense and foul feet created great damage to its poor weak figures. Nature itself was not only complaining for the damaged caused, but it was also warning the elf that foes were turning his way. As elves and Nature had a strong communion, both aided each other every chance they had.  
  
Legolas padded one last time the back of the beast so as to calm it down, and returned to his archer stance: the blonde elf set his feet apart. Straight, his whole body parallel and in line with the arrow, eye focused on a still non-existing target. His elven eyes looked on every direction, looking for the source of that disturbing noise. He started to move toward the noises. His heart beats increased with each step he made, he was quickly getting breathless, his blood run feverishly through his veins. The encounter was imminent. He reached a darker area surrounded by what seem old trees and step inside as quick as a lightning.  
  
-Do not move, foe of dark lands- said Legolas irritated by the intrusion to his peaceful search.  
  
-Master, stop!. I am a simple merchant on an errand. Please, do not shoot me to death.-pleaded the merchant.  
  
Legolas was amazed by the image that his eyes were sending to his brain. He claimed to be a merchant; however, his looks were that of a strange lineage of elves, but he made so much noise as if he were an orc, a man or a dwarf. No matter his words, the merchant seemed deceitful to the eyes of Legolas. The dark glance of the merchant showed no good intentions, just a mere pitiful soul that was dealing with strange matters. This forced Legolas to raise his brow to show a doubtful and questioning glance.  
  
-Master, I swear you that I am not lying.  
  
-State your name and your business here. No goods or other articles of trade my eyes see.  
  
-I am Korkzz, I am from Dush lands (*5) and my businesses are my own. I cannot reveal my purposes. So, if you shall excuse me, I am a bit in a hurry.- said Korkzz and he intended to continue his journey.  
  
Impatience was filling Legolas body.-Stop there, Korkzz. What tidings do you have from the Southern lands?  
  
-Well, .- was the beginning of a sentence that was never completed. Korkzz unexpectedly hit Legolas with a great intensity and wrath, throwing the elf to the ground. Slim traces of blood rolled down the left side of his mouth. Cleaning it with his fist, Legolas rapidly recovered his vertical position and smote the merchant with the upper part of his bow. Reading another arrow, since the previous one was let loose when he fell down, the blonde elf angrily asked for further information.  
  
-Why did you hit me, merchant? Are you hiding something?. Are you a servant of Sauron?. Who is your master?. Who sent you to these wasted lands?. Speak the truth or I will ...  
  
That were Legolas last words before a harsh strike was delivered on his back, knocking him down. He laid unconscious while an orc helped the merchant to rise.  
  
-Are you hurt, master?  
  
-Of course I am, stupid. Another minute longer and I was not able to achieve my mission. What slow you down?. You should have met me a while ago.  
  
-Forgive me, master, but I.  
  
-Enough!. No more excuses from you. I am tired of them. Now, help me out with this intrusive Silvan elf that nearly ruins my plans. We shall throw him to the Underground or feed him to the Balrogs.- said while he and the orc carried the light body of Legolas to their carriage.  
  
-what about if we.I mean you sale him. It seems a very important Silvan elf. He carries a beautifully arrange bow and his clothes/ raiment seems from a royal house.  
  
-Did I ask for you opinion, stupid orc?. Shut your mouth and continue with your task.-said Korkzz and let the orc to lift the body on his own. He thought for himself the words uttered by his servant.- Mmhhh, after all, it seems like a very good idea. I shall think about it before I enter the Underground, otherwise they will think that I am making bonds with those filthy surface elves.  
  
The hours passed slowly, something for the merchant to regret about. He still have not reached to a conclusion about what to do with his prisoner. He did not think it was a good idea to take him to the Underground for the dark elves might get angry at him for treason or, perhaps, the dark elves would love to play or even kill the Silvan elf, and Korkzz had a more profitable end for him.  
  
Time kept its course.  
  
The harsh movement woke Legolas from his unconscious state, but he was barely able to open his deep blue eyes and was not sure where he was. Fear and a warning were suddenly placed in his heart. Hence, before reaching the outer doors that led to the passage directly to the Underground, Legolas let himself fall from the carriage, half conscious of his actions.  
  
He just knew he had to save his life.  
  
Once he hit the ground, he tried his best to get up but his strength left him as the heaven above him darken, approaching to its climax.  
To be continue.  
  
(*5) dush: darkness (*6) Elinat persalye, mellon?: What is it, friend? (*7) Man persa sérëlya?: What is disturbing your peace (and rest)? 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Long discussions have passed and Korkzz was yet not pleased with the offer made by Elvanshalee. She had the power to decide what to do and she intended to give an end to the pathetic life of the she-human. Humans are considered worthless as slaves among dark elves. That was the tradition.  
  
-If indeed you want to claim this she-human to be your possession, you will have to improve your promise.  
  
-But you find it useless, highness  
  
-That is not of your business. If I say that you shall improve the payment promise, you shall do so!- answered angrily the matron.-Naught a single merchant has dared to defy my orders- and she grabbed firmly her whip and started to swirl it in the air. The menace was so intense that Korkzz could only do what she asked him to.  
  
-Alright, your highness. No violence is required. I shall accept your proposition. Not only shall I give you all the poisons I have encounter or trade in the surface world but also I shall provide you with the deathly weapons ever made in both surface and in the Underground.  
  
-Interesting negotiation this might be. Let me take a look at the poisons.  
  
-This way, highness- said Korkzz leading the matron and her guards to his carriage, which was guarded by the orc servant, located outside the castle. The guards could never abandon her side due to the high rate of assassinations and war among the different Houses.  
  
Down, down in the dark dungeons...  
  
Gwirith was still being punished for being a human. Belgos, her designated guard, was brutally torturing her in every painful means. Her highness Elvanshalee had ordered him to finish with the pathetic life of the slave once the negotiation was in its final stages. Elvanshalee intended to deceive the merchant. There was no doubt about it. Belgos laughed openly and in a deathly sarcastic manner while seeing her suffering, and feeling almost weak in spirit and body. He was amused by the human bloodshed, the most entertaining event that could exist for the Dark elves.  
  
Gwirith felt as if her life was already leaving her body. However, a strongly spiritual presence obliged her to continue to struggle and made her to chant the following prayer...  
  
Valar, Valar, taura envinyatar  
  
tirin hroanya a fëa morna herello  
  
Valar, Valar, taura envinyatar  
  
tirin hroanya a fëa morna herello (*8)  
  
-No word should you ever utter again, slave. You shall die today- laughed Belgos, still waiting for the matron's command. The beating continued until finally Nalfein, one of Elvanshalee personal servant, rushed in with the latest tidings from her Highness.  
  
-You shall proceed as you were command, Belgos. The negotiation is almost in its end.- said Nalfein and rushed back upstairs to his duty.  
  
-Rise, you pathetic creature. Your suffering will come to an end.- said Belgos, taking her from the wrists and carrying her against her will to another place, up the stairs.  
  
-Am I finally free from this tortures?- thought Gwirith while being forced to walk through the countless cold marble steps.  
  
Gwirith was again drawn by the dark features sculpted on the walls. Spiders, battles, pain, blood and suffering, elements too familiar for her short life existence gone so far. The designs even emulated spiderwebs in the layout of the buildings, passages and corridors. Beyond the steps, she thought she was going to encounter the comforting light of the beautiful sun. However, she remembered that she must have been somewhere under the ground, for the air was closed there and darkness surrounded every inch of earth and building. A cold breeze forced her to shudder and that rough movement made Belgos pressed his grip harder on her wrists.  
  
-Enough! I had enough pain already. Take my life, Valar and set me free. Release me from these torturous moments.  
  
Again, she felt that spiritual presence, advising her not to surrender her life to darkness. The presence even spoke a few words to her.  
  
-Áva lavá. Áva lavá. fëalya ná mírë, nán fealya ná úsintë ninna. Termara tuoya. Nalyë varna . Termara i cuilë cálë uryale ve ilvoro tyelma lícuma. (*9)  
After that surreal moment, another one seemed to crept from an unknown origin/ source, inviting her mind and soul to depart from reality just for a few seconds.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The place was surrealistically aesthetic. What her eyes could appreciate were not a simple beach. It was a mixture of cloths spread on a canvas: one made of golden strokes which formed the sand surface, the other was of a bluish green/ aquamarine tone that created a translucent ocean, and a third one of a yellowish, light pink, mauve and maroon complement to create the illusion of a sky in midsummer day, at dawn.  
  
Her sight was quickly attracted by 2 silhouettes near her position, one lying in the sand, the other in crouch position. While she approached them, the silhouettes became clear. One was an elf and the other a dolphin, and blood seemed flowing down from the. DOLPHIN! A great sadness overwhelmed her in such a way that brought tears to her eyes and her soul.  
  
- How such a marvelous fair being could harm a creature in resemblance beauty and kindness?- said the warrior girl - Or is it common that fairness attracts death and pain .and blood?-  
  
The human girl was directing her glance to a dolphin almost dead.  
  
- My hand did not hurt this aching body nor my sword helped to spill this blood (or the blood of this heavenly creature) - said the elf before the reproaching-amazed look in/on her eyes.  
  
- You filthy liar.- she uttered angrily. - Your words would not save your soul if indeed you possess one.  
  
- My lady, you are mistaken.- said the blonde elf standing up, facing the she-human.  
  
- Silence. Do not try to persuade me. What is more, do not feed my wrath, for it shall lead you to your doom.- she said in a menacing way, approaching the elf wielding her sword and resting its sharp end on the well-proportioned chest of the blonde elf.  
  
- My doom is already upon my life/ existence, my lady.  
  
- Stop addressing to me in such a formal manner. I am not of royal blood.  
  
- Though your vigorous spirit says otherwise.  
  
- Hush. Speak no further. Do not intend to enchant my humor nor deceive my actions with mortal devices/means(words). Now, state your name and position and explain to me why , for the Valar's sake, are you close to this poor dying dolphin?. Speak quickly! - she said losing her patience.  
  
-My lady, I have just arrived and was looking into the horizon when I perceived an awkward feeling near me. I could not recall when I get here and why, but that I did. And I am discovering this atrocity with you. Forgive me if this view grieves your soul with such an intensity. I can assure you I could never be able to cause so much pain neither to this bless creature nor to you.  
  
Her hand started to tremble and it was impossible for her to keep her long knife balanced.  
  
This beautiful elf was partly forcing her to lose her grip on "reality" since his beauty excel the fairest being ever created by the Valar and the Maiar.............. and, at the same time, forcing her to dishonor her word, world and her loyalty to nature, not to become a natural born killer. Those hazel eyes were penetrating her soul with a piercing strength. They intended to project tranquility to the she-human and to report that his intentions were not evil ones.  
  
The more she wanted to comprehend what her eyes were telling her, the more confused she was. However, something diverted her attention(the crying of dolphins)  
  
- A lament. A bittersweet and grievous lament. I must leave- she said, leaving the elf with hundred of questions to make in his mouth. Then was he who return to his own call. The call of the Sea.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Nay!!!- screamed Legolas returning from his waking dream, which was shared with the she-human.- Great Valar, I finally meet the one that I must aid. However, why did I was called to take the ship to the Undying Lands? It cannot be my time to departure this Middle Earth, can it?. Nay, I shall deny its call until I do what I must. Furthermore, what hidden meaning carried that dying dolphin?. Perhaps, clearer is its meaning for her. Her, a she-human. Who is she?. What name does she bear?. What importance or relevance has to my own life, to my own destiny my contribution in her story, to save her life?.  
  
Many more questions similar to these previous ones arisen in Legolas's mind as he let the surroundings filled his mind with the information he was needing and let the pure air filled his elven lungs.  
  
-Where am I? Where is my horse?.- and when he raised his hand to his head, blurred images started to settle in his mind- the merchant!!. I knew his intentions were of some kind of evil nature.-  
  
His eyes looked for clues of Korkzz's destination and his cunning elven eyes found some fresh tracks that led to a dark and strange passage. He was determined to give a closure to this complex story and decided to follow the tracks of the merchant, another being footprints, perhaps of an orc's , and the wheel tracks made by the heavy carriage.  
  
Meanwhile, Gwirith's spirit continue to travel in that surreal place.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-A lament. A bittersweet and grievous lament. I must leave- she said, leaving the elf with hundred of questions to make in his mouth.  
  
Gwirith begun her intense search for the source of the dolphin's cry. She could not bear it any longer. The lament was so sad it made it unbearable for her. She seemed particularly affected by that sad song. It was as if her own soul broke into pieces by the mere thought of the dolphin's pain. Her journey towards the sad song remained in her being for hours. Though she knew where she was, at a bay, probably of Beleriand, she knew not where the lament came from, for it seemed near but far away.  
  
A fog started to rise before her very eyes and it became so dense that made it impossible for her even to distinguish her own nose.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a loud and piercing skirl that echoed afar and beyond, specially in the depths of her soul and brain.  
  
-Nay!!. Whoever is causing the dolphin to suffer, STOP IT!!!!. Nay!!! Nay!!! NAY!!!- Gwirith said bluntly shaking her head and pressing her fingers in both sides of her temple.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
-Nay!!!- she said and realized that a closed fist was about to encounter her face. And it did. More pain and blood.  
  
-Stupid human. Stop that!!. You shall received a harder punishment if you shall not close your mouth.- whispered angrily Belgos in her ear and after separating himself a few inches away from her, he licked the inside of her ear with a lustful desire.  
  
-I rather wish for you to kill me before my body is impregnated with your stench, before I had to bear your fetid odour one more time.- she said feeling repugnant.  
  
But all she received was another slap in her face.  
  
-Insolent. Your death shall be long and painful. You will wish for this encounter to have never occurred. I shall feast in your blood and I shall laugh at your dead, decaying corpus. Come here, slave. Do as I said unless you want to face your final moments. It is your decision.  
  
Unable to respond, Gwirith just closed her eyes and entrusted herself to the will of the Valar. Legolas heard in his mind how she did her best to remain alive and how she pray for her life or a quick, painless death so as her soul could finally rest in peace. Hence, the blonde elf made a final effort and tried his best to protect her with his prayers and thoughts of hope.  
(*8) Valar, Valar, mighty healers  
  
(heed) Guard my body and spirit from Dark leaders  
  
Valar, Valar, mighty healers  
  
Guard my body and spirit from Dark leaders  
  
(*9) -Do not yield (surrender). Do not yield (surrender). Your spirit(soul) is precious, though your identity is unknown to me. Keep your strength. You shall be saved. Keep the light of life burning like a never-ending candle. 


	7. Author's note 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
HEY GUYS, IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED ANY MORE CHAPTERS BUT I'M DEALING WITH SEVERAL ISSUES AT THE TIME, BUT IM STILL PREPARING CHAPTERS SO, SOON MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. SORRY FOR THE DELAY, IN ADVANCE LOVE NINIEL 


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: you know the story: Tolkien owns. etc, etc.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks so much for your review, dear C.(you know who you are). I cherish your opinion since you are also a writer-wannabe like myself so it is a huge honor for me to hear that you like my story, but keep on reading. The fun doesn't end in Chapter 2. And to the rest of you, readers out there, this chapter finally makes up for the R, it has a little of rape reference, so you are on your own, now. If you want to continue reading, it's your choice. In further chapters, the angst will continue, and a spice chapter is on the making..hehehe...ok, thanks again guys and enjoy!!!. --Niniel-(  
Chapter 6  
-My liege. You should not follow her matron's request, for she is not being true to her words. She is deceiving you, my lord. She is lying to you and doing what she pleased on very nose.- said the orc servant to its master.  
  
-So it has come to pass( as I expected). (This) It is a snare- replied Korkzz with his eyes lost in the horizon, as deep in thought as STH, imagining the laughter of Elvanshalee at his stupidity and blindness. - Has the slave been sold to some other merchant?-  
  
-No, my liege. Her highness ordered her guards and keepers to erase her existence from the face of Middle Earth.  
  
-It cannot be. I shall have my revenge. You, go and prevent the blade of the enemy to slice the head of the source of our "major earnings" off. Do Leave!- he said and returned to the gathering place where the matron Elvanshalee stood accompanied by her servants.  
  
-Lo! Thy shall see my anger, bloody dark elves. Lo!, fear my wrath. You shall die and I shall become the most powerful living creature of the all Middle Earth.  
  
-What is this insolence?. Kill him!- ordered Elvanshalee.  
  
-Thy realize not who you are dealing with!- said Korkzz and his eyes turned red as the blood that have been spilled by Gwirith over the arena.  
  
Scared the matron was not, for she represented evil in itself. Her keepers and officers, however, did feel how shreads of fear were circulating through their veins, tickling like it was a strong alcoholic beverage, trying to create certain feeling of disorientation and confusion. Their senses froze and became numb. They were in shock.  
  
-Are you able, now, to visualize the magnitude of my power?. Is this enough proof for you or shall I continue to provide more until you can taste its flavour in your bloody mouth?- said Korkzz already transformed into the monster he was, and manage to grab Elvanshalee by the neck, frustrating her attempt to get hold of her whip, her personal defense against traitors like him.  
  
To permit air to flow into her lungs was become more and more difficult for her. She was approaching her finale.  
  
-I am accustomed to deal . argh. with peasants like you. Those kinds . of . classes who fathom to reach a position . not meant for them.- could barely uttered the matron.  
  
-Far from it, your highness, far from it- and closed his at present enormous fist around the fragile neck and prevented, for once and for all, any breathe of life to enter her lungs. She got what she deserved, he thought.  
  
Her keepers, astonished by the recent event, gave battle to the assassin of their leader with the mighty wrath of their people.  
  
They literally assailed against this great monster that threaten to destroy all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gwirith was receiving an awfully similar treatment.  
  
The physical punishment was merciless once she was laid down in the central part of the arena.  
  
The beast begun by throwing her consumed body to the ground. Her face hit the earth so harshly that not only did blood come from her mouth and nose but also a few bruises were printed on her cheeks. It hurt no longer, for her life was clinging from the edge of a knife. To continue with the torture procedure, the beast wielded his best sword and started to carved strange figures in her arms that were exposed to the outside. Her armour was removed from her, her raiment were torn apart into little pieces, and were covered with a filthy odour. As most of her coat of mail and leggings were almost destroyed, much of her skin was exposed to the sight of all living creatures. Hence, the beast went down from her shoulders and arms to her belly and carved several figures in queerness resemblance to the previous ones. When she felt the cold metal trying to merge with her own skin, pressing hard against her raw flesh and revealing enormous quantity of blood out of it, a nauseous sickness and weakness she begun to feel. She could only scream and she did. Crying out in a very loud way, as loud as her vocal cords let her to. She screamed her lungs out. But strength had already left her, willingness to continue living had abandoned her body, courage was a distant memory and life was beginning to fade. Her vision darkened with the blows of the closed fists.  
  
She was incapable of perceiving images, forms and colours with clarity.  
  
-The Dark Lady approaches- she uttered through shreds of air she was still able to draw from her inside.  
  
-What are you babbling about?. Be silent, insolent mortal!- yelled angrily the beast and smote her in the face, knocking her out till she had no other choice but to surrender to unconsciousness.  
  
Blood was flowing freely from the cuts and wounds produced by the beast both from the inside as well as the outside. Within her most inner organs, it flew desperately as if escaping from dark hours and run at an increased speed through every portion of inner being.  
  
Blood. Pain. Shall these ever end? Shall she rest in peace some day? Will her time finally come?. Her silent prayers were stronger as her life reached its end.  
  
Blackness. Silence. Numbness of heart and of soul. Numbness overwhelming her on the inside: in her lungs and other organs, and on the outside: her outermost parts of her body, in the very edges of her skin that was slowly deteriorating as if to become past of the darkness surrounding her, mingling with the invisible spirits that begun to call out her name. Desperate voices reaching out to her, convincing her to join them. Slowly the numbness disappeared and an alien force brought her extremities to life, brought warmth to her skin and new life to her insides. She intended to unmasked the identity of the giver of renew strength. However, she did not have to look further. It was her own spiritual force. Her past, present and future were merged in one destiny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--flashback-- // -- history --  
  
The day she brought to this world a light dazzled her mother's face and shone strongly through the following years, mainly surrounding the mother and her baby girl. Never the island had enjoyed so much happiness. Indeed, that day, the miracle that was gestating for 9 months, had already presented itself in its full splendor in the form of a human baby girl. The odd event was that she was not born until a full circle of rotation was completed by the earth. After many moons cycles of stormy weather, darkness gathering in every corner of Middle Earth, electrical storms, suffering, and unrest. after those tormenting happenings, a child brought light to that island again. She came to this world accompanied by happier times. Spring and summer overruled for more than was allowed to. It seemed as if this baby came to renew the life in this world, to bring life to those unfortunate animals and herbs, even to beings of her own species.  
  
That was the reason for Argaraf , her father to name her Antë cuilë, which in the foreign tongues means life giver. but then, she was known among her loved ones as Aina, which means holy, angelic.name which was uttered by her mother as she looked upon her newly baby child, name which she bear for many moon cycles, until.  
  
.one terrible day Sercëndil found out about the existence of this child. From that day onwards, he envied the gift that baby was given the day she was born. That gift represented a menace to his evil plans. Hence, once he knew about the powers of the child, Sercëndil ordered his servants to bring that child before his presence or to undo her pathetic little existence for once and for all. And he added:  
  
-If any human soul dares to oppose to my purposes, give battle to them and finished their lives with all your wrath.-  
  
Thus, he tried to capture not only the little girl but also her mother, to prove the inhabitants of the island what he was capable of doing if he was challenged. The second gold was achieved marvelously, the mother of the child was easily captured. However, the child was nowhere to be found. Not even the servants and army of Sercëndil together could find a clue of where the child was to be found.  
  
Despite the fact that Sercëndil had a piercing glance and through flesh and bones his eyes could reach, an event happened that Sercëndil did not know until it was too late. Argaraf, being desperate for the recent misfortune of losing his wife, decided to take action swiftly. Following the advice of the wise sorcerer Ithreth, his mother-in-law, Argaraf placed his child in a basket in the flowing waters of the Sea and hoped that the baby reached the borders of the other lands, land of elves, men, dwarves, and other creatures created and not according to the plans of the Iluvatar.  
  
Argaraf was so desperate that he care not to send his own flesh and blood secretly to a journey through the treacherous Sea intending to save her life. The task was performed as swiftly as possible so as to avoid any more inconvenients or happenings to regret.  
  
Luckily, when Sercëndil was ready to struck hard against the inhabitants of the island, Aina earned freedom and was finally out of danger and had passed unnoticed by the Dark Lord.  
  
Several sun and moon cycles had passed and still the battle seemed to be endless.  
  
Sercëndil had even commanded his dark forces to massacre almost all the living dolphins in the area, which only infuriated the islanders more, raising the level of their hatred to unlimited ends. In spite of their anger, little could they prevent, for Sercëndil hungering for assassination was so intense that not even the Last Alliance could have defeated it. This is reason for its latter name: I mahtale pittuinin, The Battle for the dolphins.  
  
Badly wounded, the self-proclaimed warriors decided to gather themselves so as to review their strategic plan for the attack to such mischievous creature and to look for a quick solution that will lead them to prevent the already in course onslaught of one of the most intelligent and peaceful creatures in the face of Middle Earth. Argaraf had his mind torn between his child and his missing wife. This two afflicting thoughts started to cloud his vision. Thus, the pressure begun to take control of the sound judgment of Argaraf, which scared the others in such a way that they bear not the thought of losing such a mighty and clever warrior.  
  
While these events continue to develop, another was also in action.  
  
The powerful current of the Sea swept the baby along its width, carrying the child to the shores of Middle Earth. There, Aina was found by a married couple of humans who instantly took her under their wing. They decided to adopt her until her natural parents came to claim her.  
  
As she was found in a particular time of the cycles of the Earth, she was named Gwirith, which stands for April in Sindarin. April was the name of one of the division of a season in which the Valar made the weather change from warm days to cooler ones.  
  
And so, the years had passed. And this little girl that was found in the outer corners of the Sea grew up, but two physical feelings shall hunt her all her life-span.Those were the rumours of a distant land that call out for her, trying to reach out to her, to bring her back.  
  
--return from flashback-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~ Gwirith POV ~  
  
Why the Valar are enlighten me about my past? Am I near Death? Is the prince of darkness and cold thoughts coming for me already? Well, it is better this way. I shall not be able to endure a moment longer. My body is fading as my soul is almost extinguish as the flame of a candle in a windy room.  
  
I can visualize my executioner. What wicked plans has he prepare for me? What evil events await me?.  
  
He carries a device in his hand but I cannot see it. Wait, is it a.?. Nay, my luck resides here no longer. He has brought a whip and some other torture devices. May the Valar listen to my prays, May the Iluvatar pities me, May Mandos welcomes me in his Halls.  
  
I close my eyes so as not to look upon my seemingly painful end.  
  
Curiosity, on the other hand, will kill me before the stroke of the beast falls onto my being. Hence, I open my eyes as wide as the darkness surrounding me.  
  
Again, my sight is caught up thither, where my captor is sketching my utmost torture. He laughs at my pain, at my passive condition, unable to fight back. He approaches. Closer and closer. I can hear my own desperation screaming in my mind. Only my weariness of heart and soul could ever withstand my fear.  
  
After searching my being from head to toe, the beast grippes me by the remaining piece of raiment that was covering my chest and rips it up in two.  
  
The cold steal of his sword, which he removes from its hilt, and the soft, distant breeze that managed to squeeze in through the bricks of the walls brings chills to my spin and my entire body. That was not exactly a good thing since my nipples harden as both sensations flood my warm skin. This event seems to have surprise him since his facial expressions relax rapidly. That is not a good sign. He might get all curious about .nay, he is doing it. The tip of his curious finger plays with my right nipple. I hate the feeling, for it comes from my enemy. I just pray for Iluvatar's sake that he does not.nay, not again. It is as if he is reading my thoughts and performing every single action I want him NOT to do. The feeling of his tongue caressing part of my womanhood makes me nauseous.  
  
I struggle for him to leave me alone, to give me a quick and honourable death, a warrior's death; but Nay, he has to corrupt my pure vulnerability.  
  
Oh, praise the Valar!. He is walking away.  
  
What is he about to do with that?.  
  
-NAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
An horrifying yell resounded within the encircling location. The beast ravished her in the most degrading manner, stealing her sexuality and staining the purity of her soul. The sexual assault endured to what seem an eternity to Gwirith.  
  
However, in the final moments, when the beast was gathering himself, she realized that she felt different.  
  
She had the queer feeling of peacefulness and as if she was lighter as a feather. She did not comprehend what was happening to her, and the reason for being finally able to remember some of the tidings regarding her past.  
In the meantime.  
  
Guthrum made fun of the magnificent view. She was finally dead.  
  
He wiped out her blood off him. But when the smell of her fluids passed through his big nose, his mouth (was) watered. Hence, he licked it ad enjoyed the taste of it.  
  
-Why do not you mess with someone of your own size?- yelled Legolas from behind.  
  
His eyes flashed a reddish anger.  
  
-And who are you, nothing but a spoiled Silvan elf, are you not?.  
  
Legolas took off his garment and walked towards the lying corpse of Gwirith. He approached as near as he could, lowered down his head and looked at her one last time. A tear wetted one of her already white pallid cheeks. Then he placed one finger over her still humid blood and drew a "V" (Vv)in Quenya in his stalwart chest.  
  
-What is that for? Victory?- mocked Guthrum while Legolas turned and presented the sign.  
  
-How can you read it if you are an unlearned?  
  
-Grrrrrr.  
  
He wiped his clean fingers with the dust of the arena and heard the 'silent language of the trees, but only he was able to listen to it. Nature was reaching out to him, sharing its secrets and murmuring old enchantments.  
  
-Her death will not be left unpunished. Vengeance is my ally this moonlight.- he said in Quenya, in a similar tone as that of Nature. A murmur. Nothing but a whisper, leading its way to the beginning of the end. The battle for destiny had begun.  
  
Before performing any action, Legolas closed his eyes and lowered his head, for he intended to recite an elvish canticle, entrusting his Hroa to the Iluvatar so as to be blessed in life or death.  
  
Once that was over, Legolas turned to his bow and quiver full of arrows. He took hold of several arrows and fitted 2 of them to the string. This was partially enough to frighten Guthrum, for his face started to receive a pale color. A whitish surface covered the full length of his face.  
  
-Do not haste my death and I shall not haste yours.  
  
-Afraid I am not, for her spirit lives in me, now. Therefore, I will do what I shall and what she is willing to perform over my hands. I have no control of my body anymore, My Hroa is commanded by Gwirith's soul. Her actions and wishes are my orders. Prepare to suffer. Prepare to die. Clean out your conscious before it is too late.  
  
When fear left his mind, Guthrum grunted once more and both prepare for a one-to-one battle.  
  
Legolas, on the other hand, shot the arrows that had already being readied and they found their target perfectly: one pierced through Guthrum's shoulder and the other onto the beast's right hand. Not letting his attacker to catch him unprepared, Legolas unshielded his long knives and arranged his sculptural body in a warrior's stance.  
  
The beast cried loudly, for the pain was unbearable. But that just made his temper to get worse. Therefore, after breaking the points of the arrows and removing the remaining parts from his wounded shoulder and hand, Guthrum just charged angrily towards his target.  
  
-Die!- yelled Guthrum wielding his sword and menaced Legolas. The blade was still covered with Gwirith's blood. Legolas noted this small detail.  
  
-Nay. You cannot recognized this blood, or can you?. It belonged to that stupid she-human that I was more than pleased to exterminate.  
  
-Assassin!!- yelled Legolas losing his temper and looking at the beast showing his immense hatred towards the creature.  
  
The blonde elf prevented the stroke with both knives using all of his strength since the strength of the beast was impressive.  
  
-You shall have the same destiny as the girl. You shall perish and meet her in the world of the non-living.- said Guthrum pressing harder, trying to gain the elf in the struggle. Legolas further provided some pressure in preventing Guthrum to overtake him. However, malice provides more strength and energy than heroic deeds; hence, Guthrum was able to throw him away and to make him collapsed completely to the dusty ground. Mockingly, as swift as a lynx did the beast approach where Legolas was lying.  
  
Defeated he was not but ashamed he felt. He could not believe that the one that was trying to stand up was himself. He cursed those moments of weakness that rarely presented in his person.  
  
With feverish blood running through his veins and anger boiling up in his eyes, Legolas regained his vertical position and, recovering his long knives, brought it twice upon the stomach of the beast with renewed strength.  
  
-And so it begins. The beginning of the end- muttered the spirit of Gwirith through Legolas lips.  
  
That could only mean that the battle between good and evil on Middle Earth has just begun.  
  
-Elbereth!!!- cried Legolas charging towards Guthrum and exchanging punches in the air. Both the steel of the beast and the steel of the elf were producing such intensive sparkles that they seemed to illuminate the entire place.  
  
Fierce was the fight, merciless were their strokes.  
  
Every time their blades clashed into one another, a loud, deafening clang was produced, breaking the surrounding death silence, which was queer enough.  
  
-Your cause is helpless, pitiful Silvan elf-  
  
-As is your face, dark creature from the under grounds.-said Legolas as they exchange a few more words before continuing the battle.  
  
To be Continue . 


	9. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thanks to all the people that is reading this fanfic, and for those that haven't review it yet, please do so. That's the only way I know you all like it or if there is something I should change.

Disclaimer: since Tolkien 's work is his, I don't owned anything, expect Gwirith and …. You know the rest so don't sue me as I'm not making money out of it.

Chapter 7

The day was finally over. Such a long circle did the earth made this time. It seemed as if the earth was mourning for Gwirith's death and was expecting to be informed about the conclusion of the fight between Legolas and Guthrum, the horrible beast that was designated by Belgos to perform the killing. Once Belgos carried out the orders given to him by the Matron, he returned to the meeting place where the merchant and Elvanshalee were closing the deal.

However, to Belgos amazement, his dark elf's eyes could only caught sight of dead corpses and blood. The merchant was gone, so was its carriage.

Still, a noise rattled behind an ancient armour and a sudden movement diverted Belgos attention.

It was the orc servant, Ugkrísh.

He captured the orc before he could escape.

-What on Lloth's name happened here?. Answer me, slave!-

-My master shall destroy you, Dark elves of the Underground, for your treacherous deed. Intelligent it was not from your part to increase the intensity of his wrath. Now, you shall all perish. All Middle Earth shall tremble before his presence. –

-Little worm. How shall I slice you?.

-I care not. You shall die as well, soon. Hahahahaha- and Belgos with a furious unnatural force, threw him to the ground.

Belgos left the orc there and went for more guards.

-There is an unpleasant guest in the Main Garden. Waylay his escape and assailed him. Once you are done with it, find the matron. I fear for her life. Though she is all mighty, I believe she is in great peril. Hurry!!- ordered Belgos to a guard he encountered while searching for servants of the House and for some answers to the questions that arouse in his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*Legolas POV*~

_After I exterminated the life of that dark creature, I astonishingly admired my surroundings. Though, I could find not mirth in my victory. Her spirit abandoned my body and I was devastated and confused._

_I located the corpse of the she-human and approached it one more time. _

_She looked so peaceful. Her skin was cold when my fingers caressed her cheeks._

_A tear escaped the domains of my eyes. I had a vision about her and was supposed to aid her and I failed. I failed my task._

_Her silence tormented me. I would prefer her to yell at me like the dream rather than witnessing to her passing. This cannot be. I have never failed any living soul. How can this be happening?. An evil presence must be at work. It must._

_As the night leaves its place for the sun to rise, I catch a glimpse at one of the last stars in the firmament. _

_That particular one shines so brightly in spite of its future destiny._

_Melenmakar, the brightest lamp emanating its last light before it fades till the next earth cycle._

_Melenmakar, the Swordsman of the Sky, the old starlight that comforted the grievances of Luthien, of Niniel, of my entire race._

_That might be the reason for my being able to listen to the Call of the Sea. It was so strong, so appealing. _

_I yearn for my past and yet for my future, for my heart is…_

_What would Gimli say if he saw me like this? Probably laugh and be merry that elves are not so tough after all. That we do have feelings and yearn for the warmth of a female companion for the end of the days of Arda._

_I looked down and my eyes met her closed ones. I have to collect myself, to return to the present events._

-I should leave this place. It was highly patrolled by many dark guards. That was even queerer. Those creatures were dark as orcs but resemble the physical features of any ordinary elf. I shall inquire the Wise of Ithilien about this matter some other time.- uttered Legolas in his soft, velvet-like voice.

_Once I confirmed that there was not a creature around, I looked down on this human and embraced her in my arms. _

-Come on, Legolas. Rise and widen the distance between this she-human and the dark, fell creatures as fast as you can be. Come on now. Rise!!- ordered Legolas to himself, for he might got involved in a predicament if he and the she-human remained there.

_When I realized that I am able to walk unnoticed, I reach the entrance and quickly vanished to their eyes._

_I whistle for __Roch Eressëa and call out its name._

_Swiftly, as a one of the breed of the Mearas might have done it, Roch Eressëa came galloping from his hiding place wherein he was wandering, resting and eating a portion of green grass. It trotted carefully through the rubble to where I stood. Once it was only a few inches of distance, it lifted its head and neighed to me. A moment later, I whisper my plans to Roch in Sindarin and the horse did as I say. Thus, the horse lowered its body by kneeling his front legs, allowing me to place the she-human in its back._

_Legolas placed her in front of him. While his lips produced a chant that his people used to say in such situations, his left hand stroke her hair that was filled with little leaves and dust. Fixing his glance to a certain direction, the blonde elf urged the horse onwards and they rode towards greener fields where the meadows seemed more pleasant to rest._

_Hence, all three of us, left those horribly obscure lands._

_The arrows of the Sun went down on me tenderly, like a caress. Calm was my mind, for a smooth sensation washed over my Hroa._

_My sight was suddenly lost in the horizon. I could barely caught a few sounds. 'Twas the mighty Seas of Ulmo again. It was reaching out to me like a spell._

_It dozed my mind to yearn for the shores of the Undying Lands, of the blessed Realm of Valinor, where there is bliss and joy for those who look upon it and are allowed to set foot in them._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*Gwirith's POV*~

_My body felt so light. I felt as light as a feather, as if I had the ability to flout like an spectrum, wandering Middle Earth._

_Unexpectedly, I felt like a strange force rent me from my bosom and carried me through a tunnel that seemed to end in a bright light._

_Might that be the Hall of Mandos?._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

Meanwhile, many Valar were discussing the events happening in the surface of Middle Earth after Iluvatar informed about what His mighty sight had observed. All of them reached an agreement of what shall be the fate of this girl, for she still had an important role to play in the history of Arda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*Gwirith's POV*~

_Awaking from unconsciousness, my skin can barely respond to the cold temperature I was seemingly bearing._

_I shuddered to the stillness of the morning and to its cold breeze. I don't remember much. Just the Pain and Blood, and those dark creatures, and the dolphin in agony, and that fair creature of my dreams … I realized that my memory was intact after all._

_A breath of life obliged my eyes to open widely as if to capture with my retina all I have missed so far._

_My eyes begun to perceive far too much light, and I'm forced to close them one more time._

_Wait!. I don't remember light at all. I must be in a different location. But how was I able to move when I felt as if my life was passing to the halls of Mandos?. And where I am?._

_I opened my eyes a second time and I was not able to comprehend my surroundings. A shadow is in front of me. The silhouette seemed as if he or she was staring at me. Who are you?, I wondered._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_To Be Continue …_


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You know the story, Tolkien owns … (see previous chapters).

Author's Note: *This chapter is specially dedicated to my very good friend Shrike. GIRL!!! YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN MAINLY WHEN YOU GET TO THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. 

*Hope you all guys enjoy it

*Please, read and REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 8

Legolas could not believe his eyes. He felt cheated by some evil spell, though his hope never withered in his heart. His very soul was parted by two disorienting opposite feelings: disbelief and faith.

She was alive. How could that be possible?. His elven eyes had captured the end of the torture that the beast had performed on Gwirith's body. He pretty much witnessed her death. 

-This could not be happening. Grace the Valar!- uttered Legolas first relentless and doubtful, but filled with joy once he realized it was real.

Somehow, as if a new devilry had fell upon their shoulders, her eyes she was forced to close.

Legolas had to witness how she seemed to fall in the arms of solitude and darkness for the second time. Not willingly to letting her slip out of his life that easily for he had many questions to realize, the prince of Mirkwood placed his fingertips against her cheeks. Those sides that framed her face had contained some warmth in them only moments ago, a temperature that now seemed long forgotten by her skin . It felt cold to the touch, as if winter decided to reside permanently in the human whereabouts.

Shivers trickled down his spine like silver raindrops in a slippery surface.

_-She had received the fatal kiss of Lady Death. How can this be possible?._- he thought, for he could not conceive the idea of such beauty leaving Middle Earth when her time most certainly had not come.-_To my mind, she had still some life in her being, perhaps in the depth of her soul. She has to have it. My task has to reach an end but not this one._

To the human eyes her life had perished, redeeming itself to the endless void. To Legolas, hope was not an illusion. Rather, it was a solution to cling into.

The blonde elf was motionless, speechless. He intently observed her from head to toes and was instantly bewitched by her fair features. She reminded him of the mental image he had portrayed in his mind about the Lady Niniel, or also named Nienor.- a little bit of story interrelated to Gwirith.

-Special is this she-human; hence, her end must not have come. This I cannot fathom.- Legolas stated and stared at her for what seemed ages.- Why did I receive those striking portents about your being if this was meant to happen, if it meant to end with your passing?. These happenings are not as they should be. You have to live. There are so many queries I request to have an answer to. Awake from the dark places that haunt you!. Awake to life!- said Legolas seizing her by her shoulders, disturbing the rightness of her entire being. Perceiving that no changes were produced by this intent of resurrection, Legolas closed his eyes and brought her still body closer against his chest. Once he embraced her, as if to rest in his arms was his main purpose, his mouth produced a few lays of yore in the Sindarin tongue. The first of the lays referred to the story of all the Aftercamers, those creatures that Iluvatar provided with the gift of Death, those of Mortal kind that were meant to live and not being able to unforeseen it were given the kiss of Death. The lay also described how much sadness this occurrence evoked in the Elves that were closed to them or those Children of Iluvatar that had feelings for the dying mortals.

Unexpectedly, Gwirith opened her eyes for a third and last time and performed this action as wide as the Anduin River, and inhaled so loudly and deeply to compensate for all the oxygen she was not allowed to receive from the moment the beast snatched his earthly existence. Life was provided to her by the warmth of Legolas.

Surprise was in her eyes. Astonishment and confusion were in his. He was lost for words. He was not able to grasp the thought of her being genuinely alive. Though, he could not be in a merrier mood.

-'Twas no mere dream.- he uttered contentedly while a smirk was protruding in the corners of his elven lips.

-The fair creature from my sleeping vision!- said Gwirith to Legolas, who still was not able to trust what his elven eyes were informing the prince.

-Life is again residing in your body. Glad indeed I am - Legolas continued to mutter in amazement.

- Deceiving are your words to me; hence, I shall not believe in them. You were the one to ravish the life of the dolphin!. How can such a fair being be so full of cruelty and malice?.- she wondered, suspecting the living creature before her.

-Nay! I am not. I am the one you, my Lady, blame unjustly. However, what is of relevance at present is that you are alive. Praise the Valar!- he answered. Instinctively, the blonde elf hold her close to his torso anew. 

-Do not touch me!- she yelled trying to break free, to unbound herself from his grasp. 

She pushed herself away from the embrace of Legolas but as she had no strength yet and was not fully recovered, she fell unconscious. Despair was abiding in his soul one more time. Therefore, fathoming any fast solution, he tried to give her his warm air, so as to bring the life back into her being. The chiefly reason being the recurring sensation of a winter cold onto her limbs.

-I have to keep the warmth temperature in your body. How in the Iluvatar's name shall I do so?.- inquired Legolas to his surroundings. Concerned had become his look now.

Legolas was trying his best to work out a swift solution to this new predicament. He could not allow himself to let her go again. Not this time. 

Hence, he proceeded to practice his short knowledge about the elvish techniques of healing. The first and foremost measure to take was to lay her body down in a full horizontal position. And that was what he did.

Then, the elf rubbed her arms and legs, and continued to chaff her delicate hands. Furthermore, he tried to bring life to her body by giving his warm air afresh. Her lips tasted like bits of frozen mint, her moisture tasted like condensed snowflakes . Since all his attempts seemed not to be enough, he produced from a little bag he carried not only a bottle of elvish medicine, which he made her drink it, but also his elvish cloak, which he threw over her. He needed to cover her entirely and maintained whatever warmness resided in her still.

However, there was still nothing. No response from the she-human. Her body still conveyed that image of spiritless. As a final effort, he enclosed his warm body as if surrounding, almost invading hers in order to rescue her from the senseless world. He reproached himself: _This life was too precious to be spent_.

Suddenly, the sound of birds in the surroundings faltered.

He was drawn to look in that direct. Silence.

A few instants later, he heard some queer noises approaching. 

Another form of life was watching them. These living creature was observing every step they had made since the gate that connected the Underground with the Surface World. 

-I must not linger here long. Even though it is a safe place for me, these woods are not safe for her.- he uttered to himself. - Probably a new devilry was brewing not far from whence we laid. Therefore, we should hurry.-

Alert his stance was now, his body growing in full stature as he rose to his feet, ever watchful and not taking a single movement or noise for granted.

He saw afar off. 

However, Legolas elf' s eyes could not perceive the imminent danger gathering near them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, some moments ago …

-The deceased matron, Elvanshalee, ruler of the Underground lies here.-read the grave.

-She deserved an honourable entombment.- said Binshalee, the matron's heir with anger in her voice.- Revenge is our main, and perhaps, last aim as a community. We, dark elves, shall revenge this incredible loss that touches us very closely. She was a great leader, I shall merely attempt to accomplish her wishes and be as a majestic ruler as she had become over the passing of entire earth cycles. I, Binshalee, as the heir to the throne, shall take this matter into my own hands and those mortal surface animals shall receive what they deserve. They shall hear our anger, shall fear our wrath. This means WAR to the surface imbeciles abiding the sphere of Middle Earth. TO WARRR!!!!!!- yelled the new matron, encouraging her audience: the best army the Underground had ever assembled and witnessed in earth cycles.

-Those arrogant Silvan elves with their stupid peacefulness will taste our wrath, will taste the rage of our people. And when our fists enclose their thin necks, they shall pray to Iluvatar and ask for redemption, beg for their pathetic lives and wish for Mandos to call their names- said the chief commander of the dark elves' army, who was non other than Belgos, the protector of the new matron, Binshalee.

Belgos and Binshalee had been lovers for a long time now, and she always had him if she ever inherited the throne.

Now, they were enjoying the bittersweet pleasures of life.

After they had sex, since that was her will, they were conversing.

************************************************************************************

~*Gwirith's POV*~

My body was light as a feature, so light I felt like flying. 

For a moment, it seemed as if I was flouting through the confines of a land vaster than Arda itself.

Then cold. One more time, that freezing sensation immobilized my every extremity of my skin. That coldness remained until all of a sudden a warm liquid entity was perceived burning down my throat and captured by skin. 

Ere long, my body started to react to the warmth, no matter whence it proceeded from.

I could feel my nipples harden to that cold-warm chemical mixture.

I could smell something. A scent. A wild scent as of chestnuts and mint.

Thence, a cold liquefied sensation wetted my lips and I saw a light …

************************************************************************************

~*Legolas POV*~

Once I got down on my knees to check on the mortal's condition, I realized that she was not cold to the touch any longer. 

However, what dazzled my eyes was to witness how the peaks of her womanhood arouse as to confront the chilly atmosphere that surrounded both of us.

My eyes widen as did hers.

My mind was about to enter in a trance but a raindrop prevented it to happen. 

A storm was breaking above our very heads.

I looked down on her again, and I caught her looking back at me. Her glance seemed confused, as if obscure thoughts were dancing through her mind. But an army of needled-like raindrops brought us back to Middle Earth, and I noticed that her and I rose our heads and elevated our eyes to the sky, confronting with our bare faces the watery attack.

************************************************************************************

The rain fell for several moments, flooding every single corner of the forest. 

Legolas and Gwirith appreciated that natural phenomenon with their five senses as if trying to find peace to their minds and leave all worries that were tormenting their spirits.

They just wanted to enjoy that magic instant when Heaven merged with the Earth.

To be continue … 


End file.
